Hold, ReleaseRakshasa, Carcasses
by BlackIceReiya
Summary: Why did my mom did this to me? She didn't care right? It was none of her business, yes, it was none of her business. I hate Rakshasas, I hate adults who thought that it was none of their business, they're Rakshasas, I want to kill all Rakshasas...all...
1. Hold and Release

**This is my third story and I have a problem trying to understand this song. Someone said is means the horrible things kids could do, and some said it was a story of adults selling kids just to try and get money. For this story, I'll go for the second one. Please enjoy it and review.**

* * *

><p>I looked at my mom, holding my hand, and that warm smile on her face. I loved her; she was such a great mom. She cooked the best food in the whole neighborhood; she was the kindest mom I had ever had. Of course, everyone only has one mom, but I doubt anyone would have a better mom than me.<p>

"Miku, wipe that ice cream of your face," my mom said.

Yup, that's my name, Miku, Hatsune Miku; I'm six years old now. I have green hair that my mom always said was beautiful. I looked at the leek flavored ice cream that we just bought at my favorite ice cream shop. Man, they're delicious.

Today, it's the Rakshasa ceremony where we only celebrate in this tiny little town. They said if you join this ceremony, you'll gain peace for the rest of the year. There would be a stage where a man starts to talk and talk and talk, while I always sleep and sleep and sleep. And at the end, they would put out beautiful red butterflies and said that monsters hated the color red, so they would get away from here. But I've always noticed, there were girls at the back of the stage, they had these beautiful red strings tied onto their neck, I liked those strings, and they were so brightly red. But after I stare at them for a few minutes I would always get bored and take a little nap.

We were on our way to the stage where I could sleep the whole day, again. But today was different. I saw a man wearing a mask of something like a monster. They said these masks could scare away monsters so we don't have to worry about them anymore. I liked those masks, too, because I don't like monsters.

The man walked towards my mom, he pulled the mask away and holds it on his hand. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice it.

"Miku, go and sit there, I'll come to you later," my mom said. I nodded and saw them. Her eyes, she was looking at me, but she seems to be looking so far away, like I was transparent. The warmth of eyes, gone, a strange sound appeared in my mind. It said,

_Bye._

Nah, I'm just imagining things, like my friend has an imaginary friend that always bugs her. I walked over to the nearest bench and sat there. The man started talking to my mom and mom kept nodding. A few times she would turn and look at me with those eyes. But I just smile and wave back.

Finally, I saw the man gave my mom a little envelope, my mom open it and took something out, some green colored papers. Then she put the papers back into the envelope and continued talking with the man. I looked at the mask on the man's hand. Is it just me, or is the mask looking at me?

I couldn't hold it anymore, how come adults can talk for such a long time without stopping? Don't their mouths get soared? So eventually, I took a little nap.

* * *

><p>I was waked up by the man who was supposed to be talking with my mom.<p>

"Where…Where's mom?" I asked.

"She went to buy a gift for you," then he hold out some strings, red strings, "do you want to play a game?"

I was already excited to see the bright red strings. Games? My willpower crumbled.

"Sure!"

"Okay, first of all, we have to tie this string onto your neck, then we go and play, after we finish, I'll take you to a place, you'll sit there and we'll test how patient you are. Okay?" the man said.

I nodded crazily.

He tied the red string onto my neck and I kept staring at it, I like this string since two years ago, I kept begging my mom to get me these but she just said no.

"Every year a girl would turn into a Rakshasa, we tied these on little girls like you so you don't become monsters."

I replied him with a, "oh."

He took me to look at the carp in the little ponds there, then we went to eat caramel apples, then we play some games at the arcade, and then we went to see the…Great, the stage where I could sleep for the rest of my day.

"Now, I'll put you here so we can see how patient you are, okay?" the man asked.

"Okay!" I said

The man started walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, "What's your name?"

"Me?" he turned back and hesitated a while before saying, "Kaito."

* * *

><p>The place was filled with girls of all kinds of faces and hair. There was a girl with long pink hair who was frowning and there was a girl about sixteen with brown hair and a red dress, sitting at the corner, murmuring something to herself. I sat there and didn't know what to do until a girl with yellow hair came over. She had beautiful blue eyes and she had a cute white bow on her head. She was crying.<p>

"Why are you crying?" I asked. "And what's your name?"

"M-My name is R-Rin. My d-dad sold me a-away. T-They tricked me and told me t-to play a g-game." Rin kept on sobbing. She must've been really sad since she could cry like that. But what dad would sell his own daughter away? That's horrible. And then I heard a shout from far away.

"Rin! Rin!" I saw a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes shouting. For once, Rin stopped sobbing and shouted back, "Len!"

The boy, Len, turned around and a smile appeared on his face. He came to hug Rin and then he said "Thank Gods! Rin, we have to get out of here! Run away from mom and dad, they sold you away! Oh, I'm just glad I found you." Then the boy looked at me, "get out of here while you still can." Then he pulled Rin away. Rin turned her head around and looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness. The same eyes as my mom.


	2. Rakshasa and Carcasses

**I hope you like my last chapter, it was quite short and you probably don't even know what's happening and already dying of total boredomness. So, enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p>I sat there as long as I could and would stand up whenever my legs get sore. How long until the game finishes? One by one, girls got called away, first the pink haired girl then the brown haired one. Then at the end, there was only me at the back of the stage.<p>

That's when I saw the red butterflies.

That means the ceremony had ended.

The game had ended.

Have I won? I wonder what I would get.

Then I saw Kaito walking towards me with another man beside him, they talked quite loud so it was easy to hear every word they say.

"Why didn't this one got sold?" the other men asked.

"Too small? Or maybe she's too ugly." Kaito said.

UGLY? My mom said I have the most beautiful hair in the whole wide world, the most sparkling eyes in the whole galaxy! How could he say that? Mom would kill him for this.

Wait, where's mom?

_Why didn't this one got sold?_

_My d-dad sold me a-away._

_Run away from mom and dad!_

_Get out of here while you still can._

My mom sold me?

"This one is useless now; just tell her to go away. She's, like, six. She'll die by car accidents or something. It's none of my business. " The other man said.

"I'll do it later, Gakupo." Kaito said.

"Do it now, I want to get something to eat before sleeping, we've gotten a lot of cash tonight." Gakupo said.

Kaito came over and untie the string on me neck and threw it on me, then he muttered to himself, "such a waste of time."

They walked away, leaving me alone with the red butterflies.

Why did my mom sold me, those green papers, she trade me with green papers? How could she? She always loved me; she will never sell me to these horrible adults. She'll come and pick me up later, right?

Somehow, I doubt it.

I waited and waited. The red butterflies flew around me. One of them landed in my hand. The red color, the same as the strings, the same as the girl's dress, the same as…the same as…

_Blood._

The butterfly on my hand slowly moved its wings, a centimeter at a time. I slowly closed my hands, like a book. Then, I crushed it.

When I open my hands, all I saw was little bits of red. It was as if blood had turned into pieces of paper. I stood up and looked at the other butterflies. I started clapping. Every time I found a butterfly between my left hand and my right, I crushed it like it was nothing. I clapped, and clapped, and clapped again. Until there was nothing left. I wanted to do more, I wanted more things to crush, but the butterflies had turned into little bits. I want to see more red than these. I looked at the red string on the floor.

_We tied these on little girls like you so you don't become monsters._

I picked it up and went to the nearest restaurant. I went in from the back door since it was closed. I saw a chef still wearing that ridiculous tall hat and cleaning the kitchen. I walked over to him and said, "Mister Chef, could you lean down for a moment? I need to tell you something."

He sure liked the "Mister" thingy. He leaned down and at that moment, with the string, I strangled him.

I pulled both the ends of the string until the chef wasn't moving. I released the string and went to pick a knife from the sink.

* * *

><p>I stared at the apartment in front of me. There were sixteen floors and I lived at the highest one. That's where my mom and my dad and I lived once. Now there was only mom and dad, no me. I sneaked into the apartment, went into the elevator and press the number "16".<p>

I waited for a while before arriving.

I thought about the girls crying.

_You would think that it was none of your business…_

I thought about what Gakupo said about that I was six and would get myself killed anyway. He didn't care if I was going to die.

_Because that's none of their business…_

I thought about what would happen if they saw the dead chef in the kitchen. Adults wouldn't care; they'll just say sorry to his family and bury him and went back to their normal lives.

_Because that's still none of their business…_

_None of their business…_

_Adults…_

_Rakshasa…_

Do Rakshasas and adults have any differences?

No.

The elevator dinged and I went out. I started pressing the doorbell. And finally, it opened.

I saw my mom, still half- asleep. I wanted to wake her up, so I swing the knife on my hand. Beautiful red blood came out.

My mom was shocked; she looked at me, and said "Miku… Honey?"

She called me honey, like nothing had ever happened, they sold me, they didn't care if I die, because it was none of their business.

Mom stumbled backwards and bumped into the large vase, in a second; it reached the ground and turned into broken pieces. It was such a loud sound.

I throw my knife, aiming for her heart. It touched the target. My mom fell to the ground and never will move again.

Then my dad came out and shouted, "Darling, are you alright?"

I glared at my dad.

"M-M-Miku?" The words stumbled out of my dad's mouth.

I pulled the knife out of my mom's body and started walking towards my dad.

"M-Miku? I order you to put down that knife this instance. Now! Put it down!" my dad shouted, so much panic in his voice. So much fear, too. He kept moving backwards as I move towards him, then he fell down.

I held up my knife and stab him in the throat.

I thought to myself, I have killed two Rakshasas, but there are still many out there, Rin and Len's mom and dad. They are Rakshasas, too. They didn't care about Rin; they sold her, just like the other girl's parents, all of that for those green papers? What were they thinking?

I want to get rid of all the Rakshasas.

I want to get rid of all the people who had thought that it was none of their business.

But how?

I walked over to the balcony. Where lights appeared everywhere underneath, just like flowers.

My mom had once told me, when people die, they turn into ghost and will do what they want to do before they turn into humans again. If I turn into a ghost, would I do what I want to do? To kill all the Rakshasas?

I held my knife tighter and climb onto the balcony. I saw a red butterfly in front of me, it landed in my hand, so I crushed it in my fist.

_1, 2, 3, then release again._

Bits of red fell down.

Ready, Miku?

_5, 6, 7, go put your hands up._

I jump down the balcony. The first Rakshasas I'm going to kill is Gakupo and Kaito, and then I'm going for Rin and Len's parents. Yes, such a good plan. I'll kill all the Rakshasas, this world would never sell kids anymore. Rin is going to be with Len forever without anyone selling her. The pink haired girl and the brown haired girl would be free. Yes…Yes…

Rakshasas?

_1, 2, 3, I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it isn't bad, because my imaginary friend was giving me more ideas about how people should die more horribly and I absolutely would not write a "Your guide to killing adults" . Yikes…<strong>

**Anyway, please review. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
